Recuerdos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: —Especial Navideño— KOGAN *-*


**Hace 1 años...**

Aquí está de nuevo, cómo todos los martes. Los mismos hermosos ojos marrones observando las nueves que pasan por el bello cielo de Minnesota. Él está recostado sobre un árbol. Hace mucho que quiero ir a hacerle compañía, pero no sé si es lo correcto, soy mayor que él por 4 años, pero en verdad quiero ir al menos a saludarlos. Veo que saca uno de los muchos libros que carga, debe de gustarle leer y me imagino que es muy inteligente. Ya, está decidido, iré a verlo.

Camino despacio para no asustarlo, y me siento junto a él, no se da cuenta porque está volteado buscando su libro. Al voltearse, se sobresalta.

-¿Hola?

-Oh, Hola. Yo, te veía venir aquí todos los día y me preguntaba si... no sé ¿podría quedarme contigo no sé... hablado?

-Uh, bueno, yo... claro. Siempre es bueno un poco de compañía, ¿no? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar?

-¿Te gustan los vídeo juegos?

-Oh, l-los vídeo juegos... yo, sí. Son geniales.

-¡verdad que sí! Mi favorito es The Walking Dead, a veces lo juego con mis amigos. ¡Es genial! Trata sobre que es el apocalipsis zombies y estas sólo en una pequeña casa en le bosque, llegan los zombies y tienes que matarlos antes de que te coman. Y si pierdes, te comen el cerebro, te abren el estómago, y me cocinan en una parrilla.

-Wow...- La cara de él se torno muy pálida, creo que lo asusté mucho.

-Oye, no te quise asustar, lo siento...

-Oh, no... no me asustas. Es sólo que es muy... ¿cómo decírtelo? ¿Sangriento?

-Oh, ya veo. No te gustan los juegos así. ¿Qué clase de juegos te gustan?

-Oh, yo... uh... los de acción ya sabes los de... acción.-

-Uh, ¿Quieres que te cuente más sobre mis juegos favoritos?

-Eh, claro.

 **Una semana después...**

-... Y cuando al fin pude saltar del helicóptero, caí en le océano donde tuve que pelear con tiburones tigres, casi me matan, pero salí con vida cuando llegué a la orilla de una isla.

-Wow, si que te gustan los vídeo juegos, ¿no?

-Los amo. El primero que tuve me lo dio papá cuando cumplí 8.

-¿Con ocho años y ya jugabas juegos tan violentos?

-¿Qué? No. No eran tan violento, sólo trataba de matar unos peces...- dijo el chico y le otro sólo lo miró.

-Me imagino que eran pirañas, ¿no?-

-De acuerdo, sí. Me descubriste.

-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! Me debes un helado.- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué? Nunca acordamos que te compraría un helado.

Entonces el otro chico ojos marrones, hizo un puchero. -¿Por favor?

-No.

-¿Por favorcito?

-Nop.

-Bien.- dijo para luego lanzarse a él para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡De acuerdo!

Este se detuvo y se bajó de encima del cuerpo de su amigo. Se paró, tomó la mano de su amigo, lo levantó y se lo llegó al puesto de helados.

Al llegar, le pidieron uno de fresa y otro de Crema-Chips. Le pagó el chico y se sentaron en una banca en el parque. Ambos chicos se hicieron amigos muy rápidamente, cualquier persona les podría decir que eran amigos de toda la vida, pero sólo ellos sabían que se habían conocido hace una semana. El chico mayor giró su cabeza para poder ver a su amigo. Este estaba perdido comiendo helado y viendo las nubes. Él había notado que desde que conoció al chico que ahora era su mejor amigo, sólo se la pasaba viendo las nubes y leyendo libros cuando llevaba al parque a encontrarse. A él no le gustaba eso, le parecía aburrido, pero sí le encantaban los VídeosJuegos ¿Por qué? Es algo que él sólo sabe.

-Son hermosas las nubes.- dijo el mayor.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Nos magníficas.- dijo voleándose para ver a su amigo a la cara.

-Oye, tienes algo en el...- dijo dirigiendo su mano a los labios del ojos cafés. -Un poco de helado. Yo te lo quito.- Pasó su dedo pulgar en el lugar donde estaba el helado, en su mejilla. Al terminar de limpiarlo, había algo que lo detenía de dejar de acariciar su cachete. Sin queres, ambos se fueron acercando. Más, y más, y más... hasta que se podía sentir el rose de sus narices. Sus ojos ce empezaron a sentir pesados. Pero había algo que invadían sus mentes, preguntas: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿lo beso o no lo beso? ¿Qué pasa si lo beso? ¿Arruinará nuestra amistad? El chico menor fue quien se separó.

-Lo siento...

-No, yo, lo siento... me dejé llevar y... lo siento.

-No importa. Hagamos que jamás pasó esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Dos semanas después...

-Oye, ¿crees que soy lindo?- Esa pregunta sonó en la cabeza del menor. Claro, que sí. Por eso fue el motivo de querer ser su amigo. Le parecía atractivo, muy atractivo. Bajó la mirada para poder ver a su amigo en su pecho, acostado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Sólo dime.

-Yo... Sí, creo que eres muy lindo. Y... atractivo, amable, cariñoso, gentil... creo que fue por eso que casi te beso el otro día.

El menor se levantó de pecho ajeno y lo miró. -¿Aún quieres besarme?

Se mordió el labio antes de contestar. -Si, y mucho.

Entonces, el chico ojos marrones fue bajado hasta llegar a donde llegaron la semana antepasada. El chico mayor tomado por la desesperación de probar tales hermosos labios, se acercó lo poco que quedaba para probarlos. Sus labios se movían en sincronía, como si fuesen echos el uno para el otro. Y chico no tan joven cambió de posición para quedar encima del otro, este sólo tomó la cara de su "amigo" para estar más cerca. Al separase sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y no despegaban sus miradas.

-Desde... desde el primer día que te vi, aquí en el parque, en este mismo lugar leyendo y viendo las estrellas, me gustaste. Pero ahora ya no es lo mismo.

El rostro del otro adolescente se tornó triste. -¿Ah, no?

-No. Ya no me gustas. Estoy completamente enamorado de tí.

-Yo... yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Sonrió antes de decir. -¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Más que nada en el mundo...- dijo para luego darse otro beso de ahora, novios, oficiales.

Un mes después...

-Mamá, él es mi novio. Nos conocimos en el parque hace un mes y estoy enamorado de él.

-Vaya, si que es lindo.- dijo su madre viendo una foto de él y su hijo en el celular de último. Ambos estaba sentados, abrazados, en la parque, es su mismo lugar del parque cerca del árbol.

-Lo es, y no sólo eso. Es inteligente, amable, cariñoso, gentil, hermoso, alegre, divert...

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar esta noche?

-¿Eh? No lo sé. ¿tú quieres?

-Claro, quiero ver quien es el chico que tiene loco a mi hijo.

El chico enrojeció. -Iré a llamarlo.

 *****TIEMPO*****

-¿Enserio? No, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa si no le caigo bien? Se interponga en lo nuestro. Y yo te quiero mucho como para ya no ser tu novio.

-Bebé, no te preocupes. Le enseñé una foto de nosotros y le dije lo muy especial que eres para mi. Ven por favor. Todo estará bien.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Y te daré algo.

-¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Bien, llegaré a las 6.

-De acuerdo, adiós guapo.

-Adiós, feo, te quiero.

Rió. -También te quiero y más.- después de eso. Ambos cortaron la llamaba.

 *****TIEMPO*****

Toc, toc.

Se oyó que tocaban la puerta de la casa. Uno de los hijos del y la Sra que vivían allí fue a abrir.

-Hola.- Saludó tímido el joven de afuera.

-Hola. Le diré a mi hermano que ya llegaste.

-Gracias.

-Pasa.- dijo, después fue a las escaleras. -¡Hermano, tu novio ya llego!

El chico ojos café se quedó en la sala sentado y sonrojado. Estaba nervioso. ¿Y si no lo aceptaban? ¿O no permitía que saliera más con su novio?

-Bebé.- Levantó la cabeza para ver quien era, aunque ya sabía.

-Hola.- se levantó y le besó la mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy nervioso.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien.- dijo besando su frente.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, verdad?

-Claro, es martes.

-Aparte de eso...- al ver que su novio no contestaba, le dijo. -Es noche buena.

-Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Por eso tengo tu regalo especial.

-¿Así? ¿Qué es?- Su novio se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de su querido amor. El menor pasó los abrazos por el cuello del otro y este enrolló más los suyos en su cadera.

-Buenas noches, chicos.- Ambos se separaron al oír eso.

-B-buenos días Señ-ñora- dijo el novio de su hijo. Ambos estaba sonrojados, ella sólo rió.

-Por favor. Pasen a la mesa. Ya casi está la cena.

-G-Gracias.

 *****TIEMPO*****

-¿Qué tal la cena?- preguntó La Sra. al novio de su hijo.

-Muy rica. ¿Usted la preparó?

-No, de hecho no. Tu novio me insistió en prepararla para ti.- Ella dijo y su hijo mencionado bajo la mirada para esconder su rubor. Su novio puso su mano sobre la de él le dijo gracias y besó su cachete.

 *****TIME*****

-¿Listo para ver tu regalo?

-Creí que mi regalo eran el besó que me diste al llegar.

-Bueno, no. Tu regalo es este...-

Ambos enamorados estaban en el patio de la casa. En la nieve. El mayor se levantó, entró a la casa un momento y salió. Atrás de él veían todo la familia de su novio y... la de él.

-¿Mamá?

-Hola, hijo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó a su novio.

-Ven.- Le contesto. Lo levantó y lo llevó en medio de todos. Tomó su mano y se arrodilló. -No sé como decírtelo. Así que te diré lo que salga del corazón. Primero que nada. Te amo. Te amo mucho, mucho más de lo que se puede amar a una persona. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y espero serlo igual para ti. Quiero cuidarte en las buenas y en las malas, estar a tu lado siempre y para siempre. Son tantas cosas que quiero ver para ti, quiero ser tu héroe, tu mejor amigo, tu hombro cuando necesites llorar, la primera personas que que veas al despertar, quiero ser el padre de nuestros hijos. Quiero... Quiero que te cases conmigo. ¿Quieres ser mi esposo, casarte conmigo y ser felices por siempre?

El otro chico no podía dejar de llorar. -Sí. ¡Sí, quiero!- Su novio sacó el anillo de una cajita negra y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Se levantó y lo besó mientras todos aplaudían.

Hace unos meses...

-Acepto.

-Acepto.

-Por el poder que se me ha conferido ante Dios los declaro, maridos. Pueden besarse.

Ambos se volearon quedando de frente, se acercaron, el pequeño pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y este por su cintura.

-Te amo.- dijeron antes de besarse.

 **ACTUALIDAD...**

-Chicos, vengan.

-¿Qué pasa. Kendall?

Kendall, Logan, Carlos & James se encontraban en casa del primero. Estaban celebrando víspera de año nuevo, estaban todos con su familia.

-Señores Pena, Señores Maslow, Señores Henderson y Mi familia. Logan y yo les tenemos una algo que contrar.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada malo, tranquilos.- dijo Logan.

-¿Qué es entonces?

Logan & Kendall se tomaron de las manos antes de decir -Vamos a ser padres.

-¡¿Enserio?! - dijeron todo eufóricos.

-Sí, estoy embarazado.- dijo Logan.

-¡Oh, hijo! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Felicidades hermano!

-¡Felicidades amigos!

Dijeron todos y abrazaron a Kogan.

Carlos & James se acercaron a sus amigos cuando ya no están todos sobre los chicos enamorados.

-Gracias por contarnos la historia de como se conocieron.- dijo Carlos.

-Sí, jamás me imaginé que se conocieron así. Y ahora que lo sé, es muy lindo. Felicidades por su hijo.- dijo James y los 4 amigos se abrazaron.

-Solo una pregunta.- dijo Carlos dirigiéndose a Logan.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Solo llevaban menos de 6 meses saliendo, ¿y ya estaban comprometido? ¿Jamás te preguntaste o algo, de que si Kendall fuese un ladro, asesino o algo así?

Logan levantó la mirada y vio a Kendall a los ojos. -No. Siempre supe que había algo en él, algo que lo hacía ser mío, jamás vi algo malo en él.- dijo para luego besarlo.

En fin.

[• • •]

Sinceramente es el segundo fanfic que más amé al escribir. :3 dejen un comentario para saber que les gusto y cual fue su parte favorita. ❤

Reviews?

ESTE FIC FUE DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMANTES DEL KOGAN 3


End file.
